


Lurantis in Vines

by PeeJayXela



Series: Pokemon Breeding Adventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Eggs, F/M, Flower Genitals, Flowers, Hanging From Vines, Mantis Genitals, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pokemon Breeding, Rope Bondage, Sex Pollen, Suspended, Suspension, Suspension Bondage, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Wild Pokemon, pheramones, pollenation, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: You hear a sound, a pokemon cry from the woods.It's struggling tapped, deep in its mating cycle.What do you do?
Relationships: Lalantes | Lurantis/Original Character(s), Lalantes | Lurantis/Pokemon Breeder
Series: Pokemon Breeding Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007196
Kudos: 14





	Lurantis in Vines

A shrill cry erupted from the woods, a pokemon in distress, in pain, it sounded like.

Alone, in the woods, very late at night, a Pokemon Breeder walked, looking for wild shinies, or wild pokemon that had the traits of birthing shinies. 

He bred Shiny Pokemon for a living, but after a recent breakthrough with his company, he did this more for fun, than money. It really ws a passion. 

And, like all others, he cared deeply for all Pokemon, and the sound of one in distress made him turn, and walk towards the noises, the cries getting louder and louder as he continued. 

Emerging into a clearing, he looked upon the distressed Pokemon, realising the peril it was in. 

A Lurantis, caught in a series of vines, tangled up and unable to cut or chew itself free, its sharp blades useless in the way it was. 

But what really caused the Breeder to be concerned, was the intense floral smell that rose into and around the air. 

Pheromones, he could smell it- A deep orchid smell, emanating from the poor creature hanging down from the vines it was trapped in. 

The Lurantis was in heat, was in its breeding season, the tiny sheathed hole at the end of its protuding abdomen was dripping a sweet smelling oil, hole open and begging for breeding. 

The Breeder stared, wondering if its mate had flown off, or if it had a mate at all. 

He stepped forth, coming up behind the creature, and the Lurantis squirmed and writhed, trying to cut into the vines to escape. 

"Shh, shhh... I'm not here to hurt you." The breeder said softly, pulling on some latex gloves and putting a hand on the back of the Pokemon's wing covers. 

Lurantis froze up at this, ceasing all movement and its legs going stiff. 

"Yeah, I know... I deal with horny Pokemon like you all the time." He hushed her, patting her back. 

"I can help, you know." He said to her, and the Lurantis made a short trill, looking back over her shoulder to look at the breeder, tilting her head and snapping her pincers slightly. 

"Yeah- would you like that? And once I make the bad feeling go away, I can get you out of these vines, and take you somewhere safe... Would you like that?" 

She mused for a moment, before her hole dripped, and she gave a little mewl and a nod, perking her abdomen up to the breeder. 

He smiled, and pulled some of the vines, lowering the pokemon to waist height for him, and rummaged into his bag. 

A thick condom was needed for fucking wild pokemon- you had no idea what kind of diseases these ones picked up in the woods. 

The Breeder undid his zipper and pulled off his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor and kicking them away. Grass Type sex was messy. The leaked sap and oil. 

He slid on the condom, putting a gentle hand on the Lurantis' abdomen and spread the hole. 

Emerging from it, was the plant genitalia, the Stigma of the flower rose out, blooming into the hole that needed pollinating. 

Like someone had put a funnel in the hole, it looked inviting, and it look a moment to push it back in till it lined up neatly with the dripping sap, and... 

Pushed in. 

The insides were wet with orchid oil, and sap, but the actual walls felt like a thick, rubbery leaf, and there was a small wet powder on the sides, the pollen that he needed to push deep inside her. 

Hands grabbed her lower wings, holding them like handlebars to keep the vines from swinging her around as he started to fuck. 

She mewled again, but this time, happily, the burning heat inside of her starting to be quelched by the thick cock. 

It was much more different than she was used to- male Lurantis cocks were... softer, and had little Anthers sprouting from the groin, sprinkling her with pollen as she was fucked. 

There was no such thing here, and there was no give to the cock, it was so hard, so stiff, and didn't squish down like she was used to, no matter how hard she clenched.

She was stuffed full, her abdomen getting a bump at the base as her ovaries started to swell, accepting all the pollen that was slowly being shoved deeper into her. 

Pheramones went wild, her hole squirting out floral oils at every thrust, spurting onto the forest floor. 

At some point, the breeder let go of the lower wings, and the vines began to swing, back and forth like a swing, bouncing her on and off of the cock. 

Soon enough, the Breeder didn't even need to thrust- the swing of the vines allowed Lurantis to sway on and off of the cock with absolutely no effort. 

Another benefit of the vines was that the sweet-smelling Lurantis could not turn and sever the Breeders head clean from his shoulders, something that Female Lurantis were known for doing. 

So, he was safe to fuck her, and fuck her he did, grabbing the vines and using them to swing her onto his cock over and over, harder and harder until the poor pink thing was yelping out, her squirts reaching a great distance. 

She was reaching close to her orgasm as the pollen was finally stuffed down into her womb, her eggs eager to be fertilised. 

She wriggled her abdomen back against him, clenching down as she was swung onto his cock again and again- 

Finally, it happened, when the slapping of the Breeder's hips and her abdomen reached such a rapid pace that it sounded like somebody was clapping- 

He came, grabbing the vines for support as he inflated the condom, shoving the last of the pollen inside her womb. 

Coated in what she wanted, she came also, her oils squirting out and body writhing, crying out as he body shook, sending tremors all the way up the vines.

After a moment, he pulled out, peeling off the condom and tossing it aside as he retrieved his pants. 

Pulling them on, he returned to the female, petting her wings as she shivered. 

Her eggs would start to fertilise immediately, he didn't have long to get her to a safe space for her to birth. 

A knife came from his bag, and he started cutting at the vines, slowly, one by one, sawing through the thick, green tendons, splitting them away until the Lurantis could- 

She untangled herself out of the vines, rolling onto the forest floor, squirming in her own juices for a moment until she got up, sharpening her blades against one another as she approached the awaiting Breeder. 

For a moment, he thought she would attack, like some Lurantis females did after being mated- 

Thankfully, though, this one nuzzled his leg, and he relaxed. 

She offered her non-sharp elbow, showing him that she trusted him enough to take her to a safe space for her babies. 

He smiled, leading her along the forest path until they just got out of the forest, and reached his Shiny Breeding Facility. 

Taking her inside, he led her to the birthing area, where they would hope for Shinies. 

Since the financial upturn of their company, the birthing area was comfortable, lots of waterproof blankets in a big tub, a nice heat lamp above them to keep the eggs incubated. 

She immediately went there, getting into the large plastic pool and curling up with the waterproof blankets, allowing herself to get ready for birthing. 

... 

How coincidental and lucky would it be if she gave birth to a Shiny, hm?


End file.
